Identity
|Image = People Geralt full 2.png}} Identity is technically a secondary quest, but it is central to the plot of . Through this quest, Geralt develops his sense of self-identity. Walkthrough At the beginning of , the witchers of Kaer Morhen find our hero, Geralt of Rivia, unconscious and suffering from amnesia. They take him back to the fortress where he is nursed back to physical health, but he still needs to recover his memory. This quest follows that search to a certain extent. It spans the entire game and is not even technically complete by the end of the game. As Geralt engages in discussions with various NPCs and makes decisions regarding other quests, many of his choices have an impact on his concept of personal identity; meaning that you, the player, shape his identity depending on the actions you decide to have him take. This quest is updated one way or another as the game unfolds. Chapter III is where the witcher really begins to delve into his own motivations and choices, with the help of Triss Merigold, an old friend. It is the sorceress who suggests to Geralt that he should take his amnesia in hand and work to solidify his identity. She refuses to tell him what he used to be like, insisting rather that he create his own persona, or recreate it as the case may be. Since our hero is not one to whine, he sucks it up and begins his journey of self-discovery, checking in periodically with Triss. Notes * This quest remains "unfinished" at the end of the game. * In chapter 4, if you already talked with the Lady of the Lake about destiny, you can still talk with Dandelion about killing people, but it won't result in a journal entry. Phases Psyche Triss is suggesting there is something wrong with my psyche. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Maybe I should talk to Triss about the problems with my psyche. Memory Triss can't restore my memory, even using magic. The sorceress advised me not to seek the truth based on what people say about the past, because I may produce a false image of myself. Should I trust my impulses, emotions and thoughts, then? Is that the way to rebuild my identity? Perhaps speaking with people who once knew me will help me recover my memory. Motivation Thaler asked what motivates me. That got me thinking about myself. I realized I'm pursuing the Salamandra thugs not only for personal reasons - revenge and the desire to punish the bastards - but that I'm also motivated by ideology. I feel I'm one of the witchers. I should be true not so much to the tradition as to my friends from Kaer Morhen. Thaler made me realize that my motivations are complex. (2000 XP) I realized I want to punish the bastards who came after me, who tried to kill or cross me. No doubt about it: I'm after Salamandra and it's personal. Thaler made me realize that this has become personal for me. (2000 XP) I realized I want to punish Leo's murderers and the thieves who made off with the witchers' secrets because I am a child of Kaer Morhen. I am a witcher and I was created to pursue monsters. Thaler made me realize that I'm driven by the fact that I'm a witcher. (2000 XP) The Scoia'tael / The Order Note: Once you have received the "Monsters" entry below you can only talk to Triss about why you made your decision, but it will not add an additional entry in the quest journal and you will not receive the bonus XP. Scoia'tael path: Why am I working with the nonhumans? Coincidences can't explain everything. As a witcher, I identify with the nonhumans - like them, I feel ostracized, hounded and alienated. The Scoia'tael will help me achieve my goals, and I'll fight for my rights alongside them. I realized I'm working with the Scoia'tael because I feel humans persecute me. ''(2000 XP) Coincidences can't explain everything. I think I understand the ideals of the Scoia'tael, who are hounded and ostracized like witchers. But I disagree with Scoia'tael methods. I would even call some of Yaevinn's decisions juvenile and harmful to the cause of the nonhumans. ''I realized I'm working with the Scoia'tael because I share their ideals, though I disagree with some of their methods. ''(2000 XP) I realized my choice has no deeper meaning. I have a job to do and I'll use all available means, including the help of the Scoia'tael, to complete it. ''I realized I'm working with the Scoia'tael because their help is a means toward achieving my goal. (2000 XP) Order path: Why am I working with the Order? Coincidences can't explain everything. Though a witcher, I also feel I'm human and hold dear at least some of the Order's ideals. I realized I'm working with the Order because I still feel I'm human. ''(2000 XP) For purposes of my own, I had to choose a side and I just don't understand the nonhumans. It's not just about Yaevinn's juvenile ways that he tries to conceal behind lofty slogans. Elves and dwarves are alien to me, fundamentally different. ''I realized I'm working with the Order because the elves and dwarves are alien to me. ''(2000 XP) I realized my choice has no deeper meaning. I have a job to do and I'll use any available means, including the Order's help, to complete it. ''I realized I'm working with the Order because its aid is a means toward achieving my goal. (2000 XP) Monsters Spared the werewolf: They say that witchers kill all monsters without exception and that the Witchers' Code is a mere legend. That may be true, but I can distinguish both the human in a monster and the monster in a human. The werewolf Vincent should not have perished at the hand of a witcher. On the other hand, the bastards that I'm after should. I believe that not every monster deserves to die. (2500 XP) Killed the werewolf: I'm a witcher. The mutations and training I underwent were a stronger influence than I thought. A monster is nothing more than a monster to me, a threat. I was created to annihilate threats. I believe a monster is a threat that needs to be annihilated. (1500 XP) Identity I spoke with Dandelion about killing humans. I admitted that I don't enjoy killing and I only use it as a last resort. I realize that I don't like killing and I resort to it only when necessary. I admitted I only kill humans when I think they deserve to die. I realize I have no objections to killing humans if I believe they deserve to die. I had to admit I have absolutely no objections... I realize that I have no objections to killing humans. Destiny I don't believe in destiny. I shape my own fate. I talked to the Lady of the Lake and realized that the success of this mission depends entirely on me. I am fully responsible for my actions and failure will be entirely my fault. I will also take all the credit for my success. I realized that I don't believe in destiny and that I'm responsible for both my successes and failures. I sometimes claim that I don't believe in destiny, but after talking to the Lady of the Lake I have to acknowledge it affects my life. Its forces may have brought me back to this world. My return coincided with the attack on Kaer Morhen, and that was no accident. I have been assigned a task and though I don't know if I'll succeed or fail, I will try to complete it. I realized I tread the paths destiny traces before me and I have a mission to complete. I spoke with the Lady of the Lake about destiny, and still I'm unable to say how it affects my life. Do I believe in destiny? I believe in something more. I cannot say what influence destiny has on my life. Love Triss: Foltest and I talked about the women in my life and I realized I have feelings for Triss. My amnesia prevents me from remembering our relations in the past, but I have the impression I once loved a sorceress, deeply... Triss suggested how I might regain my memory, and I think that at heart she wants me to realize she was the love of my life. I realize now that Triss is the love of my life. (5000 XP) Foltest and I talked about women, and I thought about my relationship with Triss. The sorceress is important to me, but I would not say I love her. Triss may be looking for something more, but I'm not ready and I may, in fact, never be ready to love her truly. I realize that though I feel good with Triss, I'm not truly ready to love her. (5000 XP) Foltest and I talked about women, and I thought about my relationship with Triss. The sorceress is a true friend and the sex doesn't seem to be spoiling that. I realize that Triss is first and foremost my friend. (5000 XP) Shani: Foltest and I talked about the women in my life, and I realized that I have feelings for Shani. The medic has really turned my world upside down. I never thought a passing love affair would grow into something serious. Yes, I think I can call our relationship love. I realize that my relationship with Shani is something more. I think I love her... (5000 XP) Foltest and I talked about the women in my life. I think that Shani and I have grown really close. I'd hardly call it love, but the young medic has become very important to me. I realize Shani is very important to me, though I wouldn't call our relationship love. (5000 XP) Foltest and I talked about women, and I thought about my relationship with Shani. The medic is a true friend and the sex doesn't seem to be spoiling anything. I realize that Shani is first and foremost my friend. (5000 XP) The Road's End :I completed my task and I feel extremely tired. I do not long for glory, I do not enjoy victory. I leave blood and ashes behind me and all I desire is solace. I would like to come back to a place from where I got to the walls of Kaer Morhen. I long for peace and oblivion. I completed my task but I feel tired and all I want is solace. I would like to go back whence I came. :I've completed my task and only now feel that I'm a free man. I have come a long way and in the process liberated myself from the forces that brought me to the walls of Kaer Morhen. Perhaps I was a free man from the beginning and just needed time to recover my identity. That's no longer important. It's time I set out again, took on new challenges. I've completed my task and am content. I feel as a man reborn. :I have recovered the secrets of Kaer Morhen but have regained nothing of my memory. I have come a long way along which I made important choices. Some I would repeat, others I regret. Have I recovered my identity? That is a question I am not ready to answer. I've completed my task but feel this is not yet the end. I will see what time brings. cs:Identita de:Persönlichkeit es:Identidad hu:Identitás it:Identità pl:Tożsamość ru:Прошлое Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher quests